Oneshot El gato
by misa neko
Summary: una chica llamada tn se enamora de un chico que se llama kazemaru y una gata los juntara


Los personajes no me pertenecen que mal no-me seque las lágrimas-bueno empecemos

Oneshot

El gato

Pov tn

Mi nombre es Tn tengo 15 años vivía en corea con mi Padre pero me fui con mi madre a vivir con ella me acostumbre muy rápido pero a lo no me acostumbre fue a las noches que se podían ver en corea pero bueno que debo decir, fue mi decisión.

Yo despierto veo un brillo que proviene de la ventana trato de cerrarla pero

****:es muy tarde despierta ,tienes que ir a tu nueva escuela

Tn: cuando me digas a cual me cambiaste esta vez…Madre

TM: Al Instituto Raimon, deje tu uniforme doblado en tu mueble

Tn: necesito privacidad… Podrías salir…-me miro muy estricta-

P-o-r-f-a-v-o-r

TM: Esta bien-salió de mi pieza

Me cambie, desayune como ya había visto esta escuela antes, cuando pase para llegar a mi casa me fui a paso lento vi un Neko le acaricia la cabeza y me siguió hasta la escuela vi hartas personas entrar apurados así que le di un poco de mi obento en una pequeña esquina y me fui corriendo hacia la sala que era segundo grado pase y

Profesor: muy tarde señorita TN no cree…bueno preséntese

TN: un gusto me llamo tn -unos chicos dijeron

Chico1: que linda no crees…

Chico2: de seguro en un, dos por tres será mi novia no crees…

Chico3: no lo creo…

TN: -me puse roja pero no dejaría que creyeran que era fácil-oigan chicos hay un dicho "por la boca muere"-hice una mueca que da miedo- No? -empezaron a temblar pero-

Profesor: Paren de charla TN siéntate al lado de kazemaru

TN: Y como sabré quien es Kazemaru-un chico levanta la mano y dice

****: yo soy kazemaru…

TN: mmm –voy Asia allá y me siento-

Que raro siento que me observan

Miro pero no hay nadie , después tocan la campana de receso no sabía que hacer así que mire a kazemaru

TN: mmm no sabía que había mujeres planas

Kazemaru: -le salió una venita- ¡No soy mujer!

TN: MMM Bueno

No te preocupes que te apoyo.

Kazemaru: lo soy y tú eres plana

TN: no soy plana quieres ver-me desabrochaba la camisa-

Kazemaru: no, no lo hagas te creo-mientras se tapaba los ojos pero dejaba orificios

TN: muy tarde, mira para que veas que digo la verdad-le quite sus manos de sus ojos-

Kazemaru: n-no-n-no he llevas una camiseta negra-me observaba-

TN: que pensaste eh pervertido-me tire encima de el y le mordí el brazo-

Kazemaru: espera, espera hay algo raro, mmm mis amigos no los veo y no vienen hacia aquí

TN: Y QUIENES SON uno peli café

Kazemaru: exacto, espera lo conoces

tn: mmm lo vi irse con una chica peliverde y otras parejas

Kazemaru: verdad hoy es el baile, que hago de seguro ya todos tienen pareja mmm, ya se, TN

Tn: que quieres-yo ya estaba casi dormida en mi pupitre-

Después me fui a mi casa llegue y fui a ver a mi madre que estaba limpiando

tn: MADRE tienes un vestido…

TM: si una rosado crema que te compre para año nuevo y nunca te lo pusiste.

TN: lo necesito lo podrías buscar

TM: porque?

TN: tengo que ir a un baile, y un chico me invito (ya que era la única no fan, maldito gay) me invitaron

TM: estoy orgullosa mi hija ya tiene novio, ya mañana te dejare tu atuendo te llevare a un estilista y más.

TN: gracias bueno me voy a mi pieza

Entro y veo un gato en mi cama me di cuenta que era el de la escuela

TN: oye pequeño como entraste-veo por todas partes y ninguna pista-

Gato: Pequeña-me levanto-

TN: el-el gato hablo

Gato: es muy común-mientras se lamiaba su pata-

TN: LO DICES COMO SI FUERA LO MAS NORMAL DEL MUNDO

Gato: bueno quien sabe, como me diste comida en la mañana te are un favor de conseguir pareja…

TN: STOY HABLANDO CON UN GATO

Gata: Gata

TN: con un gato travesti

Gata: nyaa –se tiro encima de mí y me empezó a arañar-soy real no una locura

TN: eso dolió –mientras me tocaba los rasguños- y por qué el favor es tener una relación

Gata: porque quizás te estas empezando enamorar de alguien pero no eres buena en esas cosas, verdad?

TN: Y QUIEN SERIA

Gata: kazemaru

TN: y como sabes de él, espera tu estuviste observando

Gata: pues sí, bueno te ayudo sí o no

TN: está bien

Gata: ya tengo todo planeado mañana el baile y al día siguiente es año nuevo que suerte no

TN: creo que si

Me fui a dormir y la gata travesti durmió en una de mis almohadas

Pov Kazemaru

No puedo sigo emocionado por lo de mañana por estar con TN

Espera que pienso apenas nos conocimos ni siquiera nos presentamo no importa duerme kazemaru y sueña con balones espera ese es endo, sueña ser veloz

Al día siguiente, espere que fueran las 7 con ansiedad e ir a buscar a Tn a su casa

*flash back*

Kazemaru: TN tendremos un baile de todos los jugadores del futbol, ya que no hay ninguna chica más

TN: YO VEO MUCHAS sabes

Kazemaru: pero eres la única que conozco que no está obsesionada conmigo

TN: ok iré, cuando es, hora, donde

Kazemaru: mañana, a las 7 y yo te iré a buscar

tn: ok vivo aquí-me un papel con una dirección

y tocaron la campana

*fin de flash back*

Ya son las siete la iré a buscar para que vayamos cuando llegue toque la puerta salió TN con un vestido rosa crema llevaba una coleta enrulada de lado y un abrigo color crema pero algo la eso ver linda un listón blanco en su cabello su madre nos sacó una foto de los dos y después estábamos caminando y no se me ocurrió nada que decir pero

TN: te vez bien Kaze-kun

Kazemaru: y tu linda sabes me gusta el kaze-kun

tn: a lo siento no quise…

kazemaru: no hay problema

caminamos y llegamos todos los chicos se acercaron a TN para invitarla a bailar pero ella los rechazaba , me acerque a ella y les presente a mis amig s hasta que terminas salió al balcón la vi por detrás vi como el viento empujaba su cabello me acerque pero mientras más me acercaba mi corazón más latía cuando al fin llegue la escuche decir algo

TN: si tienes razón quizás si me gusta y mucho

****: lo sabia

Esa última voz no le tome atención y me aleje e invite a bailar a aki

Pov Tn

tn: gata quizás tienes razón parece que kaze-kun me gusta y mucho

gata: lo sabia , el es muy gentil no crees

tn: si ,espera como llegaste hasta aquí

gata: tengo mis trucos, invita a kazemaru a bailar

tn: tienes razón-voy pero lo veo bailando con aki y se me quebró el corazón alce a la gata y me fui-

después llegue a mi casa la gata me reto por irme del baile

me fui a dormir al día siguiente me puse a ordenar la casa para la cena de año nuevo de mi familia ,me puse un vestido blanco con un abierto y un tomate con un flequillo ,la gata se fue y no la vi desde la mañana y cuando ya eran las 11 y media mi madre me dijo

TM: ah hija el chico de ayer vino a decirme que lo fueras a ver a las 10 y media en la fiesta del instituto

tn: eeeeeeeeeeeh como se te olvido decirme eso ya me voy al tiro-fui corriendo hacia la escuela pero cuando llegue no había nadie perdi tiempo buscándolo en toda la escuela hasta que subí a la azotea del instituto y lo vi me acerque

tn: kaze-kun-estaba tomando aliento-

kazemaru: tn tengo que decirte algo… ¡te quiero!-se escuchaban los ecos por todo el lugar y justo sonaron lo juegos artificiales y lo abrace –

tn: yo…i-gual-me tomo de los brazos y me beso

al final hubo un final feliz pero aun extrañaba a gata pero me ayudo con mis sentimientos si algún día la vuelvo a ver le diré gracias con todo mi corazón

bueno fin bye bye T-T solo es llanto de felicidad

goenji: seguro-dijo sarcásticamente-

yo: -saque un balón y se lo tire hasta dejarlo inconsciente-

yo: bueno bye bye nos vemos


End file.
